Goodbye?
by Momijilol
Summary: Haruhi's dept is all paid off, but how is this affecting Tamaki, and Haruhi? Please read and review!


Goodbye?

by: Momijilol

disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

"Wow, Harhuhi, I didn't think this day would come so soon, but...your dept has been paid off." Kyoya said surprised, checking his book, a slightly disapointed look on his face.

"Oh, really?" she asked, looking up from her cleaning.

"Yeah..." he replied, solemnly closing his book.

"What?!" Haruhi's dept is paid off?!" Hunny exclaimed, running over as if someone had said there was no more cake in the world. "Does that mean you're leaving?"

"Leaving? Who's leaving?" the twins asked in unison, walking over with Tamaki behind them.

"I am." Haruhi admitted, "My dept is paid off, so I have no reason to stay..."

"What?!" Tamaki exclaimed, his face and voice were both very disappointed.

"I-I'm leaving..."Haruhi repeated, now looking very disappointed, at how sad Tamaki was.

"So, I guess this is...goodbye." Tamaki said sadly, looking as if he wanted to tell Haruhi how he truly felt. As he stood in front of Haruhi, she looked as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Bye everyone," Haruhi sighed, looking back longingly only once. The Host Club however, watched her leave, and they were still staring at the door long after she had turned around the corner.

"I'm gonna' miss her." Hunny said, sadly.

"Yeah, she brought a feeling to this club that we had never had before, and I don't think we can ever get it back." Mori agreed, they were all so upset about Haruhi's departure that they didn't even notice Mori's short speech.

"I'm gonna' go..." Tamaki walked slowly out the door, his hands in his pockets.

"Haruhi, why'd you leave? Now I won't see you...Don't you know how much that hurts me? I love you!" Tamaki admitted, but he wasn't talking to Haruhi. He was talking to his dog Antoinette.

'Well, it's not going to do anything if you don't tell her.' Antoinette said, in dog-language.

"Well, I guess you're right ..." Tamaki sighed, putting his head in his hands. Antoinette jumped up onto Tamaki's lap, and started licking him excitedly.

"Antoinette! C'mon! Stop it." Tamaki laughed.

"Oh, why'd I leave them? Now I'll only see the twins during class..." Haruhi said quietly to herself. She was sitting in front of her mother's picture. "Didn't he realize I how hard it was for me to leave? I love him!"

"Well, you need to tell him that yourself." Ranka mumbled, tired after a long day at work.

"Dad? I thought you were asleep." she exclaimed, taken by surprise that her father had heard her confession.

"I was, but something woke me up...I think your mother wanted me to help you with this as much as I could."

"Oh, really?" she asked, taken aback at the thought of her mother waking her father after a long day at work for something like this. "She shouldn't have woken you up, this isn't really important."

"Yes it is! You really love Tamaki. He never gives up, no matter how much I throw him into a wall he just keeps trying, I approve. But the important thing isn't my approval, it's only your's and Tamaki's approval that really count." Ranka explained, Haruhi sat there and listened intently to his advice.

"But I don't think I'll ever see him again." she sighed, hanging her head, "I've paid off my debt to the Host Club. And besides that, we come from different worlds, he's handsome and rich, and I'm-"

"Just go there and tell him. Love is love, it doesn't matter if he's rich." Ranka said, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay...now go to sleep, you're exhausted."

A few days passed and neither of them had talked to the other, although she had promised to go to the Host Club and tell Tamaki how she felt, she just couldn't. And even though he had told Antoinette he would tell Haruhi how much he truly loved her he just couldn't seem to find her alone, and he was too shy to tell he with an audience. One day, their eyes did meet, but only for a second, because the twins pulled her in the opposite direction.

That night, there was a terrible thunderstorm. Before he realized what he was doing, Tamaki was in one of his cars, headed for Haruhi's apartment. He ran up the stairs, and banged on the door. "Haruhi, it's me, Tamaki! Please let me in! I have something I need to tell you!" He heard the door unlock, and he opened it, to find Haruhi standing there wrapped up in a blanket, her face was tear-stained, and some tears were still fresh on her cheeks. "You don't have to cry, I'm here now, I won't let anything happen to you." He quickly closed the door behind him, wiping tears from her face and trapping her in a bear hug.

"Why are you here?" Haruhi asked, trying to escape, but Tamaki just held her tighter.

"I knew you'd be scared because of the storm, and I had to tell you...I love you!" Tamaki said. Haruhi looked up, surprised to feel tears falling onto her face.

"I-I always thought you were just trying to ge attention when you said that." she replied.

"I was trying to get attention...from you...if I didn't do or say something outrageous you wouldn't even give me a passing glance. But I really do love you, and I just had to tell you that." Tamaki explained.

"Well...I-I love you too!" she exclaimed, burrowing her head into his chest, now crying even harder.

"Oh, Haruhi, why are you still crying? I already said I love you." Tamaki said, holding her a little farther from him, lifting her face so he could see her face, he leaned down, and kissed her.

"Because I-I'm so h-happy." she sobbed, Tamaki again wiped the tears from her face, and kissed her.

"I'm going to quit the Host club." Tamaki announced.

"What? But you started it! I won't let you quit!" Haruhi yelled.

"But, I won't be disloyal to you, and if I continue with the Host Club,...I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. As long as you're only in Host Club-mode during the club." Haruhi replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." she nodded.

"Okay, but if you don't mind, I'd also like to make a request," Tamaki began.

"What?"

"That you don't dress as a boy at school anymore, I'd rather people know, rather than having to hide it." Tamaki requested.

"That's fair I guess."

"Okay, I'll have the uniform ready for you by tomorrow night." Tamaki smiled.

"Okay, thank you." Haruhi said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, another thing, I'd like to formally introduce you to my family this summer if that's okay, and you don't have to worry about your appearance, just be yourself, and they'll be sure to love you just like I do."

"I-if you're sure." Haruhi smiled, "And I'd also like to introduce you to my family too."

"Okay, I'll be glad to meet them, when the time comes." Tamaki replied. "But for now, I glad just being with you." He pulled her into another hug, and then kissed her. She smiled, and the last thing she saw that night was Tamaki leaning over her, and kissing her goodnight, by this time her head was resting on his lap.

"Haruhi? I s that you?!" the twins exclaimed in unison. Haruhi was wearing the girls uniform that Tamaki had given her.

"Yeah." she replied, "Why?"

"You look...different...where'd you get that uniform anyway?"

"My...boyfriend gave it to me..."

"Who is it?" they asked, now looking disappointed. "Do we know him?"

"Yeah, I think so." she nodded.

"Are you going to tell us who it is, or are we going to have to guess?" they asked, still disappointed, but now with an evil glint in their eyes.

"No matter who you guess, even if you're right I'll say no. You'll just have to wait and see." Haruhi replied.

"Fine," they pouted.

There was a knock on the door to Music Room 3 after the Host Club had ended for the day. Kyoya answered the door, and was surprised at what he saw.

"Hi Kyoya, why do you look so surprised to see me?" Haruhi asked, walking through the door.

"No, it's just...I hadn't expected to see you here..." he admitted. By this time the entire Host Club was standing behind Kyoya, and staring at Haruhi.

"Wow! Haruhi! You look cute!" Hunny exclaimed, Haruhi even thought she saw Mori blushing a little.

"Thank you, but I'm actually here for Tamaki." she admitted.

"Why do you need Tamaki?" the twins asked, mischievously.

"He said he'd give me a ride home today." se shrugged

"Tamaki's your boyfriend, isn't he?" the twins crossed their arms.

"Yes, he is." Haruhi replied. Tamaki walked over to her, and the two of them started walking out together.

"See you guys tomorrow." Tamaki waves, as he and Haruhi walked out the door. He put his arm around her shoulders, and the two of them walked away together.


End file.
